Full Metal Elizabeth
by annamore
Summary: Elizabeth a young girl from Ireland, leaves her small town after a nightmare attack with her brother, Ben, moving in with their Aunt in Germany. While in her new home she meets Edward Elric and forms a tight bond with him.
1. Chapter 1: The Attack

**::Hello readers! I will try to post something before each chapter. Full Metal Elizabeth. This is ment to take place as the same time as the movie, Full Metal Alchemist Connqueror of Shamballa, about a year before Edward has met Noah and the time when the movie takes palce. (So as in the movie Ed is 18, he is only 17 in this story.) If anyone has any more questions, just let me know. Enjoy!::**

"Elizabeth! We have to leave now!"

The smell of smoke and burning wood covered the small room. Looking out the glass window that look out of the small city; the glow of flames covered each house and building. Her eyes didn't leave the flames. Why was this happening?

"Elizabeth! If we don't leave now we will die!"

Her eyes looked away from the window and up at her brother that stood above her. Ripping the bed sheets off herself, Elizabeth put her feet in her shoes and picked up a small book that layed under her bed. Taking her brothers hand, she watched as he pulled open her bedroom door and flew down the stairs. As she walked past the kitchen in the house she could see the room had already started to break into flames. Elizabeth soon felt her brother pulling her arm as he moved out of the house and onto the city streets. Each building was in flames, windows shamed and glass covering the road of the city. The sound of people screaming and crying was heard everywhere. Smoke filled the air, making it hard to breath as she ran beside her brother from their house; she would turn to look back at the house as they ran, seeing each window now full of flames.

Moving her legs as fast as her body could carry her, Elizabeth soon started to hear the sounds of gun shots. Her eyes looked up at her brother after she heard them; his face looked full of worry. Before Elizabeth could think, she was lifted off the ground and onto her brother's back. Hugging her arms around her brother's neck, Elizabeth closed her eyes and prayed that they would make it out of this Hell alive. Feeling her brother stop in his steps, Elizabeth opened her eyes to see they were standing in front of Meg and Beth's house. Meg was Elizabeth's cousin and best friend, someone Elizabeth could always go to when she wanted someone to play with or talk to. Watching her brother open the door to the house, then sat her back in the ground. Elizabeth could see that her Aunt's house hadn't gone up in flames yet, but she could smell smoke as she moved more through it.

"Aunt Beth! Where are you?" She heard her brother calling out as he started up the stairs. Slowing fallowing after him, Elizabeth could feel the heat of the flames as they moved closer to the second floor. Making her way to Meg's room, the smell of smoke filling her nose as she grew closer.

"Meg?" Elizabeth's eyes stopped on a body of a brown haired girl laying on the floor. Walking more into the room, she could see Meg wasn't breathing. Her eyes soon spotted that Meg was laying in a pool of blood. Covering her hand over her mouth, trying to hold back screams, Elizabeth ran out of Meg's room, soon running into her brother. He held the hand of her Aunt Beth; looking into Beth's eyes, she could see her Aunt looked scared.

"Elizabeth…" Her brother began, but was soon cut off but his sister's cries.

"Meg is…"

"Yes, I know. We have to hurry!"

He took hold of her hand as well and started down the stairs and out of the house. Running as fast as she could, they soon started out of the city, making their way to a group of other people that had left as well. Looking back at the city in flames, Elizabeth could feel warm tears cut down her cheeks. This was Hell, everything she had was gone, even her best friend. Hugging her arms around her brother's waist, she covered her face in his shirt. What could they do now?

:::::::

Seated on a padded bench, Elizabeth looked out the window of the train, watching people caring bags and boxes. In her mind held the memories of everything that had happened a week ago. The sound of people crying, the flames in the streets; she had a feeling those feeling were never going to leave her. Her eyes looked away from the window as a tall young man with dirty blonde hair sat down on the bench across from her, his light blue eyes looking at her.

"Elizabeth, just think of this as a start of a new life."

Elizabeth sighed and nodded, she knew Ben, her brother, was right. They had held many hard times in their life. From the lost of their mother and father; and now their home and city. Elizabeth never got to meet her mother, as her mom had died during the birth of her. But from the stories that Ben told about her, Elizabeth knew she had been an amazing woman. The only memories that she had of her mom was a small book that she had saved in the fire; the book held many photos and poems that her mother had wrote. Their father was someone Elizabeth wished she could have never had to say good bye to. To her, he was a charming man, always being there to help their family and teach her and her brother everything in life. But sadly, the evil war that had taken over half of the world had taken her father away from them. Elizabeth felt that her father was in her brother though, as he looked so much like their father and Ben took care of her like their father had.

Feeling the train start to move, her blue eyes looked back out the window as the world started to move. Ben thought it would be best to leave their home in Ireland and join their Aunt Beth in Germany. Beth had left a couple of days ago to stay with a friend of hers that had a farm house that she could stay in. She had told Ben and Elizabeth that they should come stay with her as they didn't have a home anymore. Ben started to get excited about moving to Germany, so he could find a job. He had heard from many people before that a group of workers in Germany had been working on a rocket. Elizabeth remembered when Ben had heard about this thing called a rocket. It was said that it could fly in the air and take you out into space to many places. She has always wondered what was out in space, as if there was another world there. Elizabeth had always dreamed of there being another world somewhere. A world where everything was like it was where she lived, but more clam and safer. Maybe this world she dreamed of had magic or something that no one around in her world could do. Ben would always tell Elizabeth that she had her head in a fairytale, as there was no place in the world that was like what she wished for.

Closing her eyes as the train ride started to make her feel sleepy. Every time Elizabeth would ride on a train or in an auto car, she would start to grow tired. It felt like she had only had her eyes shut for a second, but soon felt her brother rubbing her shoulder and telling her to wake up that they where in Germany. Looking out the train window, she could see that the sun was starting to set and the sky was growing dark. Following Ben off the train, her eyes soon spotted her Aunt Beth waiting for them by the train.

"How was your ride?" She asked them, taking hold of one of the suitcases Ben held.

"Oh, it was nice. But Elizabeth slept through most of it." He said, looking at his sister after he spoke. Elizabeth grinned some at her brother as she started to follow her Aunt away from the train and down a dirt road.

The walk away from the train didn't take too long, as Elizabeth soon found herself standing in front of a large farm house. Walking with her brother and aunt up the front porch stairs, she soon entered the house and was lead to a room not too far down the hall where she would be staying at. The room was small, but it was something she could get used to; it had a bed and place to put her clothes, so it wasn't too bad. Watching her brother sit her suitcase on the floor of her new room, he turned to look at her and smile.

"Elizabeth, I will be in the room across from yours if you need me."

Nodding after he spoke, she soon watched her brother leave her room and walk down the hall. Seating herself on the bed that sat by a window in the room, Elizabeth took off her shoes and looked out at the city that sat not too far from the house from the window. This place was her home now. Elizabeth had only lived in one house her whole life and the same city as well. But like her brother had said, this was the start of a new life. Tomorrow she would go into town and see what it held for her.


	2. Chapter 2: New Friend

**::Chapter two! Anything questions, feel free to ask! Enjoy!::**

"You ready?"

Elizabeth turned her face from the mirror that sat in front of her and looked at brother that stood by her door. Smiling at him, she nodded and got up from the chair she had been sitting in. Following him out of her room and out of the house. That morning at breakfast, Ben had spoke of wanting to look in the town and maybe if he was lucky he would find the place where this rocket that people spoke about was at. Elizabeth had asked him if she could come with him, he of course said she could if she wanted to. Walking with her brother to the city, her eyes looked at everything that they past. Many shops and pubs set by the road, it kind of made Elizabeth think that she was back at home in Ireland. Stopping in her steps when her brother told her to wait for him as he went to a pub to see if anyone knew where the place about the rocket was at. As she waited for him, her eyes watched people walking up and down the street. Even since she was a child, Elizabeth would just pick one person in a group of people and watch that person until they were gone. Her eyes spotted a young boy that looked to about her age; he had long blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail. He was short in height, maybe the same height as she was, as she wasn't too tall herself. He wore a long brown coat and held some kind of paper in his hand as he talked to a man that looked to be like he was a police officer.

There was just something about the boy that Elizabeth just couldn't pull her eyes from, he seemed like he was friendly and in her eyes he just seemed charming. Not even thinking, Elizabeth started to move from the pub she stood at and walk over to the boy. Before she had the time to know what she was doing she was standing beside the boy. Looking at him, he soon turned to look at her, his eyes were a different color, a gold color with a brown look to them. He raised an eyebrow as his eyes looked at her.

"Can I help you?" He asked her, as he spoke to her the police officer looked at her as well.

Elizabeth felt her mouth get dry, as if she couldn't speak.

"Um…I just wanted to say hello. I'm new here…and you looked to be my age and I have been looking for someone my age to talk to and show me around the town." She felt her cheeks start to turn a little red after she spoke. She was never one to come over and talk to someone she really didn't know.

The boy looked at her then looked back at the officer, who just shrugged his shoulders and moved his hat some on his head.

"Well, I'll chat with you later, Ed." He spoke as he turned around and started back down the street. The boy's eyes watched the officer walk down the street before sighing. Looking back at Elizabeth, the boy nodded.

"Sure. I can show you around some, but not for too long. I have work later, so we have to make this short." He told her as he started to fold the papers he had been hold and stuffed them into the pocket of his coat.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled at him, she did still felt dumb for just coming up to him like she did.

"I'm Elizabeth." She told him, as she did feel like she should tell him her name.

He nodded again, smiling at her after she spoke.

"I'm Edward." He told her as he started to walk down the street. Following behind him, she looked back at the pub; still seeing her brother sitting inside talking, she hopped she would be able to meet up with him later.

"So, Elizabeth, what are some things that you want to see?" Edward asked as he started to walk a little slower so she could keep up. Walking beside him, she did kind of wanted to know where some things were.

"Is there a book store around here?" She asked him as she walked beside him. He nodded soon after she asked.

"It's not too far from here, about a block." Edward told her. "Follow me." He told her with a smile. Smiling back she walked beside him as he led her to the book store.

::::::

Flames where everywhere, it was hard to breath, people where screaming and crying. Elizabeth pushed her way past the flames of her house, but it seemed as many times as she tried to get away from them, they kept on coming back to her. She called for Ben, but she couldn't find him anywhere. The whole time she kept on thinking she was going to die, as the flames started to grow more closer to her. She wanted to scream but she couldn't get it out.

"_Elizabeth"_

She heard her name being called, but it sounded so far away.

"_Elizabeth"_

Where was it coming from?

"Elizabeth! Wake up!"

Hearing the sound of the person calling her this time, Elizabeth opened her eyes to see she was sitting ageist the wall by the pub she left her brother at when she had went to the book store with Edward. It was dark now, and no one was really around, how long had she been sitting there? She remembered that when she had went back to the pub earlier, Ben wasn't there, so she thought she would wait for him to come back, she guessed she had falling asleep.

"What are you stilling doing here?"

Looking up at the person that had woke her up for the first time, she felt her stomach flip when she saw it was Edward. She could feel her cheeks turning red in color again, just the way his eyes looked at her made her want to melt.

"I was waiting for Ben…but I guess he didn't come back…" She told him as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. How she hopped it wasn't so late that her brother would worry about her.

"Well, it's getting late…I really don't think it's such a good idea to be sitting out in the streets at this hour." Edward told her, hold a hand out for her to help her back on her feet. Taking hold of his hand, Elizabeth stood on her feet and brushed the dirt and wrinkles off her skirt.

"Yeah, I think you right, mostly when I know my brother would be worrying sick if I didn't come home tonight." She told him once she was standing up. As she stood in front of him, she could see that he was about an inch or two taller then her. She had never seen a boy her age that was about the height as her, it kind of made of her think how he might have hated being so short.

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

Elizabeth felt a smile come to her face when he asked her, nodding at him, she thought it would have been a good idea, as she didn't feel so safe walking in a new place at night. After she agreed with him walking her him, Edward smiled back and offered his arm for her. Feeling her stomach flip again when he offered his arm to her, Elizabeth linked her arm with his. With their arms linked, she could feel that Edward's right arm had a cool feeling to her skin; she could even feel it through his coat. Maybe the night air just made him chilly and his coat didn't keep him too warm. She had spoke of earlier to him where she lived at now, so he really didn't need to ask her which way to her house, as he has said she lived in the only farm house in town.

Walking through the dark night to the house, as they grew closer to it, Elizabeth could see that there were some lights on in the windows of the house, even one was on in Ben's room. Making their way up the stairs of the porch, Edward let go of her arm, smiling at her.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow; right?" He asked her, his eyes looking at hers.

Elizabeth smiled back him and nodded.

"Of course; same place as today?"

"You can plan on it." Smiling at him again, she watched him start back down the stairs of the porch, turning around once he was back on the ground to wave bye to her. Waving back, she smiled, watching him start away from the house and back down the dirt road. Opening the door to the house she was soon face to face with Ben.

"About time you came home. I didn't know where you went! Until a nice police officer told me you had gone off with a boy named Ed, something about he was going to show you around the city."

"Yeah…sorry about that Ben, I was going to tell you, but I didn't want to bother you." She told him, her eyes kind of looking away from him as she spoke.

He sighed.

"It's fine. As long as I know you are safe. Anyway, the police officer said I had nothing to worry about, as this Ed kid was nice and all."

Elizabeth nodded and started to walk to the kitchen, feeling hungry from not eating and spending most of the afternoon sitting by the pub.

"So you have any luck on the rocket thing?" She asked him as she helped herself to an apple that sat in a basket on the table. Watching Ben sit down at one of the wooden chairs at the table, he nodded.

"I did. The place it huge! They are planning of building the rocket soon and they said they would love me to help. So, I got the job."

Elizabeth felt a huge smile come to her face.

"That's awesome! I'm glad they let you join the team. Maybe some time I can come and see the place."

"Yeah, I don't think they would mind if you sat around for a little bit to see how things are done." He told her. Elizabeth chatted with her brother some about her walk with Edward and the many things she had seen that day. Once she had finished her apple, she told her brother good night and started to her room. Shutting the door behind her, she changed out of her clothes she had wore that day and slipped into a night gown that her Aunt had gave her to wear. Washing her face off in a wash bowl and tiding her blonde hair up in a bun, she turned off her light and slipped under the bed sheet on her bed. Laying her head down on her pillow, she looked up at the stars that sparkled through her window. Waiting for sleep to take over, Elizabeth started to think of how she had met Edward and how they had started to become friends, even if the way she met him was quite odd. She was just glad she had found a friend in the town, it made her not feel so a lone anymore.


	3. Chapter 3: Our New World and Secrets

**::Chapter three! With Edward and Elizabeth now friends, new secrets and worlds get told. Could they be true or only just a made up dream? We will just have to find out! Enjoy!::**

Moving a basket of wet clothes from the wash pan in the kitchen, Elizabeth opened the back door and made her way through the back yard over to a long clothes line. Sitting the basket in the grass, she began by picking up one of her brother's wet shirts. Elizabeth hated doing chores around the house, but her Aunt told her that she would need to help out some while her brother was at work and couldn't help any. It was just that washing clothes was one thing that she hated to do most. Throwing a large white bed sheet over the line, she clipped it down with about four clothes pins before moving to hang up another sheet. Putting the sheet over the metal line, Elizabeth gave sigh and bent down to pick up a couple more clothes pins.

"I thought I would find you here."

Elizabeth felt like she had almost jumped out of her skins, moving one of the sheets over some, her eyes found where the voice had come from; a boy that was about her height with long blonde hair that was tied back.

"Edward, you scared me to death!" She said with a grin as she started clip the clothes pins on the sheet.

"I thought you saw me there." He moved out from behind the sheet and stood beside her.

"I didn't. I guess you could say I was in my own little world." Laughing some to herself after she said this, her own little fairytale were nothing bad happened.

Sitting down in the grass down by the basket of wet clothes, Edward watched her as she started hang up another wet shirt.

"What goes on in your own world?" He asked, stretching his legs out across the green grass.

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh some.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Of course."

Looking back at him, Elizabeth smiled; it made her happy that someone wanted to hear about what she thought about. Most of the time Ben would just say she had her head in the clouds and to stop making up things that would never come true.

"Well, I have always wished for a world were nothing bad happened, no wars, no nothing that could rip families apart. Just everyone could be happy for everything they had and if they didn't have what they wanted they could just wish for it. Like as if things were made with magic." She felt kind of silly telling Edward all this, when it was just all a dream that she always wished for. She was soon taken from the dream when she heard Edward start to laugh.

"A world with magic? Like you would think of what you wanted it and would happen?" He's gold-ish brown eyes looked up at her.

"Yes… I know. Very silly. Ben thinks the same thing, says I have my head in a story book." She told him, biting her lip some as she went back to hang clothes up.

"No. I don't find it silly at all. I understand what you mean. I believe there is a world like that. Where you can use 'magic' to make things real." Edward got back to his feet and walked over to her, standing beside her. "Ben just doesn't see what you see, but I do. Sometimes our wildest dreams are real, we just don't know it."

Looking back at the blonde hair boy, Elizabeth just couldn't help but smile. How she was glad that she had met Edward, he understood her when no one else could.

"Do you believe in other worlds?" She asked as she dug her hand in the pocket of her apron for another clothes pin.

"Like what kind of worlds? Ones where creasers that look like monsters live and are more intelligent then us?"

"No. More like worlds that are in this world, but we just don't know it. Like ones with other humans that have families, and wake up each morning to a new day and goes off to work."

Her eyes looked back over at Edward after she spoke; he held a grin across his face.

"I do believe worlds like that are real. Where everyone in that world is just like we are, human, but also have powers that people in this world would never think of having."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide.

"Like what kind of power?"

Edward grinned again, as he knew that Elizabeth saw this to be a game they were playing, but really what he spoke was real to him.

"Like a power like science, but it would be called…alchemy."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh.

"I wish this world that we talk about was real; you know how exciting it would be." Watching Edward smile back at her and agree with a nod.

"Maybe one day, Lizzy we will find a world like that."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at him when he called her Lizzy, Ben and her father would call her Lizzy all the time, but after her father died, Ben stopped calling her that and went back to calling her Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth! Lunch is ready, and your friend can join us if he would like."

Hearing her Aunt calling out across the yard, Elizabeth called back to her and picked up the empty basket.

"Would you like some lunch?" She asked Edward as she began to walk back up to the house.

"Sure, sounds like a plan to me." He said following her up to the house as well.

:::::

"Tell me again how I got volentred to help cook dinner?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh and she sat out a carrot and a couple of onions on the cutting board in front of her and Edward.

"You said you wanted to help me with my chores, well, making dinner was one of them." She told him, pulling a blue ribbon out of the pocket of her skirt and tying her blonde hair up in a ponytail.

Sighing again for the million time that moment, Edward took one of the onions she had layed on the cutting board and knife.

"So, what should I do?"

"First just slice the onion, it doesn't have to be fancy or anything; trust me, no one will really care if the slices are perfect." Taking the other onion as she spoke to him; her eyes watching him as she started to peel off the skin off her onion. He held the knife in his left hand as he cut the onion in half; Elizabeth had never really seen anyone use their left hand with eating or cutting. She had seen this earlier at lunch when she saw him using his fork with his left hand. She of course had to admit, during lunch she did switch her hands now and then, just to see if it was easier to use your left hand, of course for her it was harder.

"Just one thing to remember when you are chopping something, watch your fingers. I have cut myself many times when chopping stuff." Turning her eyes from him for a second as she began to slice her onion into thin slices. At the corner of her eye she could see him nod at her after she spoke. As they worked, Elizabeth would look over at him to see how he was doing, so far he was doing well. Moving her choppings over some on the cutting board she looked back over at Edward, seeing him working on the second half of the onion. Watching him, her eyes soon spotted the knife slip some in his hand, cutting his pointer finger. Letting out a sound of shock, her eyes grew big, but he didn't really make a sound of pain or anything.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing." He told her as he just went back to chopping, acting as if the cut that the knife had gave him was like nothing happened.

"It's nothing? Ed, you just cut yourself! Let me have a look at it, we may need to clean it up." She said grabbing for his right hand, only for him to move it from her.

"I said it's nothing; I'll be fine." He told her again, moving some of the choppings over on the cutting board.

"Just let me see it. It's going to bother me to death if I don't just have a look at it."

Sighing, Edward layed his knife down on the cutting board, and held his right hand out for her. Taking his hand in hers, her fingers met the same cool touch she had felt days before when he had walked her home. Looking at his finger, she didn't see any blood, at first she didn't even know if he had cut himself as she really couldn't find the cut. Her eyes soon spotted a small opening, but to her surprise she didn't see the pink fleshy color that was normally under a human's thin layer of skin, what she saw was silver metal. Her eyes looked up from the metal she saw that layed under the skin to his gold color eyes.

"You're made of metal?" Yes, to her it did sound very silly to ask, but what was she supposed to say.

Laughing some, Edward shook his head.

"Not all of me; only my arm and leg."

Letting go of his hand, Elizabeth bit her lip and went back to cutting her onion.

"Ed…are you human?" Her eyes looked back at him as she spoke.

Laughing again, Edward placed his right hand over top of hers.

"Of course I am. I just lost my arm and leg and I have metal limbs in the place of the real ones. I'm just like you, Lizzy. I'm no different then anyone else, trust me."

Looking into his eyes, Elizabeth nodded and smiled; she could trust him, ever since they had met, Elizabeth felt she could trust Edward with her life. He was still the same Edward she had met, even if she had just learned something new about him, it couldn't change the way she felt for him.

"I'll be fine. I can fix the skin later when I get back home." He told her as he picked back up his knife and started to cut the onion more.

Nodding again, Elizabeth moved both of her and Edward's chopped onions into a bowl. Cutting the carrot in half, she gave one half to Edward before she start to chop hers.

"How did you lose them?" Yeah, it kind of was something that you really wouldn't ask someone, but she felt she could ask Edward anything.

"Long story." He told her, as he carved his knife into the orange vegetable.

"We have time, you can tell me."

"Well, long story short, you should never get too close to the sun, because it may burn."

Elizabeth didn't really get what he was saying, but she felt she should leave it at that, thinking that he really didn't want to talk about it.

"I will tell you someday, just not now. But I promise I will tell you." He told her as he bumped his shoulder gently into hers. Smiling at him, she nodded. Yeah, she knew she was right, it was something he didn't want to speak of, she could understand that. It might have been something that made him sad when it came to think of how he lost them.

"Have you thought anymore about our made up world?" She asked him as she finished chopping and went to putting water in a large pot.

"I could have. Have you?" Asking as well, handing her the choppings for her to put in the pot.

"Yeah, maybe some things." She said smiling at him while she moved the chopped onion and carrot in the water and sat it on the stove. "One thing I have been thinking is what would the people in our world use alchemy for? Mostly, how would they use it?"

Edward whipped his hands off on a dish towel and thought for a moment.

"I believe they would use to help them in daily life and also help people that didn't use it."

"So, not everything one would use alchemy?"

Moving to sit down in one of the wooden chairs by the table in the kitchen, Edward shook his head.

"If everyone used alchemy, you know how crazy the world would get. No one would need help and it may go over crazy with power."

Nodding, Elizabeth put some sliced chicken and a brown bag filled with noodles in the pot on the stove.

"I see what you mean. Our world isn't mint to have evil and sadness, and if everyone had the power to use alchemy, it may turn into a war of problems."

"Exactly."

Taking a seat across from him, Elizabeth rested her head in her arms on the table; it had been too long of a day for chores, mostly when she had been working all day. She had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a break day where she could just relax. Closing her blue eyes only for a small second, soon feeling Edward's fingers twisting around a small section of her blonde hair. Looking up at him, she grinned as her eyes met his.

"Answer something for me."

Lifting her head up, Elizabeth nodded.

"Why do you call your mom by her first name?"

Giggle some; Elizabeth shook her head after he spoke.

"Beth isn't my mom; she my Aunt. I never met my mom; she died right after I was born."

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't know." He looked away for a second after he heard about her not knowing her mom; he understood the feeling of losing someone.

"Oh, it's fine. Ben said she was an amazing woman, anyway, I have a book that she left me, it has photos of her and many poems she wrote in it. It's like I have a piece of her with me."

Seeing Edward look back at her, he gave her a small smile.

"I lost my mom too…so I know the feeling of not having a mom to take care of you."

Nodding, Elizabeth reached her hand across the table, touching her fingers over his.

"But, even if my mother has left me, I still have Ben and now I have you." She said smiling.

Seeing her smile, Edward smiled back and took her hand in his.

"Of course and I'm not going anywhere, and if I happen to, you will be coming with me. Promise."


	4. Chapter 4: Job in Flying

**::Chapter 4! This new thing that seems to take you into space, rockets! Enjoy!::**

"It you don't come when I count to three, I'm leaving without you."

Pulling her long blonde hair up in a ribbon, Elizabeth checked herself in her mirror once last time, as she started to hear her brother start to count. Running down the hall, she stopped in front of him, nodding she was ready. Being told you got until the count of three had been a thing he would always do to her when she was a young child and wanted to go somewhere with him. Looking down at his sister, Ben smiled at her and nodded back.

"Okay, let's go."

Opening the front door, Ben started down the porch steps, Elizabeth following behind him. Ben seemed to always walk more faster then her, most of the time it felt like she had to jog to keep up with him.

"I hope I didn't make you late." She said as she now stood beside him, now keeping at his pace.

"Nah, I don't think you have. Anyway, most of the time I have about fifteen or so minutes before I have to clock in."

Following Ben down the city streets passed people and shops, they soon stood in front of a very large building that sat in the middle of the city. Pushing open the door, Ben started down a long hallway that lead into the back of the building.

"Now, I'm going to worn you now, this room that I am taking to can be pretty loud, if you need to leave for any reason, I would understand."

Elizabeth nodded at him as she watched Ben open the door in front of them to a huge room with many people moving around. Sitting in the middle of the large room was a bunch of metal parts that look like it was being made into the body of the rocket. As her brother has said before he had opened the door, the room was very loud, sounds of people yelling and many machines adding parts to the metal body. Watching her brother start to walk to another part of the room, Elizabeth followed behind him, as he made his way to a group of other guys. Most of the young men looked to be about Ben's age or older. Intruding Elizabeth to all of them, he soon told her that he had to start work, but she could stay and look around all she wanted to. Watching her brother walk over to the large metal body, Elizabeth watched as the other men worked on it as well. It was really amazing that everyone in the room was excited about building this rocket and maybe just send it out into space. Elizabeth felt like she was in her own little world again as she watched everyone and listened to the sounds of everyone around her. She didn't know she was zoning out until she felt something hit her in the arm.

"Ops, so sorry, I need to watch where I am going."

Turning around she spotted a young boy that looked to be around her age or younger, he had short blonde hair and blue eyes. But as she looked at him more he looked like someone she had seen before.

"It's fine."

Watching him bending down to pick up a bunch of papers he and dropped, Elizabeth got down on her knees to help him.

"I must ask; do you have a brother? You look like someone I know."

She soon saw a grin come to the boy's face after she asked.

"No, ma'am, I get that a lot though. Many people say I look a lot like my room mate, Edward Elric. But the weird thing is, I don't have any brothers and I've only known Edward for three months now."

Nodding as he spoke to her, Elizabeth's eyes lit up when he spoke that he knew Edward.

"That who I thought you looked like. I met Edward about two weeks ago."

The boy's eyes lit up as well after she spoke.

"Oh! So you're Elizabeth! Ed has spoken so much about you. He should be around here somewhere if you are looking for him." The boy told her. "Oh, and I'm Alphonse, by the way."

"Well, it was nice meeting you." She told him with a smile.

"You as well, I'll see you around."

Once he had all his papers back up he walked past her to the other side of the room to a door. Getting back to her feet, Elizabeth dusted herself off some as she had been sitting on the floor. Looking back at everyone that was around her, her blue eyes soon spotted a short boy with long blonde hair tied back talking to a group of men. Putting her hands in the pockets of her skirt, she started to walk over to him but was soon stopped but a really tall man.

"Sorry, Miss; your not a loud to go by this point unless you have a work pass. It can be pretty dangeres."

Looking up at him Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes, sorry Sir."

As soon as she spoke, she saw Edward turn around, seeing her standing by the tall man, he started to walk over to them.

"Peter, she is with me. I told her to come by today so I could show her what I have been working on" Edward told the tall man. The man eyed him for a second and sighed.

"Alright, but don't have her around anything too dangerous, I don't think I could deal with sending anyone to the hospital today."

Nodding at him, Edward took hold on Elizabeth's arm and started to lead her over to where he had been.

"Lizzy, what are you doing here?"

Looking up into his gold color eyes, she cleared her throat before speaking.

"Ben works here and I asked if I could come by see what he had been working on. I didn't know you had been helping with the rocket as well."

Edward nodded at her.

"Well, science is the closest thing to alchemy around here." He winked at her after he spoke to her.

Laughing some after she heard what he said and saw his wink.

"So, what do you do around here?" She asked him as she watched him look at some papers he held in his hands.

"Well, mostly try to find out how to get this rocket that we are building to fly. So far we have an idea how to, but we have been doing a bunch of tests with it using small test rockets."

Nodding after he spoke, Elizabeth watched and listened to Edward talk to the other people around him. She didn't mind not doing much but watching and listening, it was kind of exciting to see what he did at work. As the hours past it started to get later in the day and Elizabeth did feel like she was starting to grow tried. She didn't know what time Edward really got off, but Ben had left hours ago. As the hours had pasted, she had made her way over to a chair not to far from where Edward worked. Her eyes slowly began to close as she waited.

"Lizzy."

She felt a gentle touch on her arm after she heard her name. Opening her eyes back up, seeing the faces of Edward and the boy she had met earlier, Alphonse standing in front of her.

"Sorry we really didn't get to talk today, but Alphonse thought it would be a good idea for you to come by our place for a bit. I could make us some tea if you want."

Stretching in her chair, Elizabeth whipped her eyes and yawned, looking back up at he faces in front of her, she nodded at Edward's offer. Getting to her feet, she still felt half way asleep, would she be able to make the walk to Edward and Alphonse's place? As she started to walk out of the building and down the street, she soon felt Edward link his arm with hers as he could tell that she still had the sleepy look in her eyes. When it felt like she had walked for miles, she soon opened her eyes up more when they stopped in front of a house. Once the door was open and the lights where switched on, Elizabeth felt like she had been snapped back to life for a moment. For a second there she kind of forgot where she was at.

"Would you like me to make you some tea? Or would you like to get some more sleep?"

Her sleepy blue looked up at Edward as he asked her want she wanted to do. She did want some tea, but she also still felt like she wanted more sleep, it felt like it had been a very long day.

"I think I want more sleep." She told him as she moved herself across the room until she found a large plush chair sitting in the corner. Resting herself in the chair it felt like it was only a second before she had passed out back into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Through His Eyes

**::Chapter five! This is the part of the story that is seen through Edward's eyes. Sorry it's a little bit shorter then the past four, but promise there will be more in the next one! Enjoy!::**

It was early, too early.

Looking up at the window beside his bed, Edward pulled the sheet some over his shoulder and closed his eyes. There was no way he was going to get up this early, not on a Sunday. Shifting in his bed some, his back soon bumped up ageist something, more to make it, someone. Opening his eyes back up, Edward looked over beside him, to his surprise layed Elizabeth next to him. He remembered how last night she was so tried that she feel asleep seconds after they had walked in the door. It did kind of bother him some last night when she didn't move or wake again, as he had sat up some of the night watching her. Edward looked back at her sleeping beside her, he didn't mind her laying next to her, but it did kind of bother him that he didn't hear or feel her come lay with him.

Turning over on his left side to face her, Edward watched her sleep for a long while, the idea of him going back to sleep left his mind. He didn't want to take his eyes of her, as if he was scared that if he closed them, she would be gone.

There was just something about Elizabeth that Edward didn't want to loss. Not only was she an amazing friend, but she had this different way about her than most girls he had met before didn't have. He sometimes thought that Elizabeth kind of reminded him of his friend Winry from back home, maybe it was cause of her blonde hair that made him think this. As Elizabeth didn't act anything like Winry; Elizabeth was just so sweet, she didn't want to hurt anyone and she had this way of seeing the world different then most people did. Edward loved that about her. Every time he would see her smile or her blue eyes light up, he couldn't help but smile back at her. But sometimes he felt too scared to touch her, as if he did or tried, she would break. It felt to him that Elizabeth was the first girl that he really liked. Yes, when he was younger he would fight with his brother, Al, about who was going to marry Winry. But the way he felt for Elizabeth had a more different feeling then it had been when he would fight with his brother over Winry. Elizabeth had this magic to her, the one thing he had been looking for in a girl.

As he started to feel more awake, Edward moved in the bed again to sit up. Pulling the bed sheets off himself, he gently moved from the bed, trying not to wake Elizabeth. Placing his feet on the floor, he took another look at the sleeping girl on his bed; pulling the bed sheets more on her. He didn't know if he should wake her, as he knew that some people hated to be woken from a sleep they were enjoying.

Walking over to a closest that sat not too far from the bed, he started to pull out a white button shirt to wear for the day and a brown pair of pants. Slipping his legs into his pants, Edward soon stopped from getting dressed when he heard a shocked sound. Looking behind him, he could see Elizabeth was now awake.

"Something wrong?" He asked her, as he didn't know why she would make a shocked noise, maybe it was because he was only in a pair of boxers and a white shirt.

"I just never have seen your hair down before."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tie it up." Dropping the brown pants that he was about to put on, he started to comb his finger through his long blonde hair, making it into a ponytail.

"No wait! Don't tie it up! Not yet!" She said with a laugh.

Looking back behind him at Elizabeth, he smile at her, soon to drop his hands away from his long hair, letting the locks fall down across his back. Seeing her smiling back at him made his heart skip a beat; she has such a beautiful smile.

"Ed, can I play with your hair?"

He couldn't help but laugh, it wasn't something he got asked everyday. Also, no one ever really played with his hair before, well, Winry had braided it now and then for him when he couldn't, but not many people but himself ever touched his hair.

"I'm serious! I would play with my cousins hair all the time, hers was just like yours, but only brown."

Laughing again, Edward nodded.

"Yeah, if you want to that bad, as long as you don't mess it up too much."

"I won't, I promise." She told him, patting her hand on a spot on the bed in front of her. Laying his brown pants on the floor, Edward moved to sit in front of her on the bed, crossing his legs in an Indian style position. Once he sat in front of her, he felt her move to sitting up on her knees, her fingers combing through his blonde locks. The feeling of her fingers playing and twisting his hair did feel nice and relaxing, as he never really let anyone touch his hair.

"Have you ever had short hair before?" She asked him, her fingers twisting around locks of his hair.

"Yeah, when I was younger I did. But after mom died I didn't really feel like cutting my hair. Yeah, having long hair isn't something easy to take of, but I think I would silly now if I cut it all off." He told her, closing his eyes as he felt really relaxed.

"Please don't cut it! I love your hair; it's one of my favorite things about you."

Laughing some, Edward smiled.

"Alright, I'll keep it, but only cause you like it. Also I think it would kill me if I cut it all off."

Keeping his eyes close, he started to feel her fingers had stopped twisting and combing his hair, also he could feel that most of the hair was off his back.

"Okay, done!" Elizabeth told him.

Opening his eyes back up, he reached his hand back to feel what she had done. Touching his hair, he realized what she has done to it, a braid.

"I haven't wore my hair like this in a long time." He told her as he moved the braid over his shoulder, as his hair had grown longer then before when he would wear a braid. It kind of brought back memories, some good ones and some bad ones.

"Would you like me to take it out?"

Turning to look up at Elizabeth he shook his head.

"Not now, I think I will keep it like this for a while. I kind of like it."

Smiling at her after he spoke, he saw a smile come to her face once she saw his. It made him wish he could tell her everything that had happened in his life. He knew he would one day, but he just need the right time.


	6. Chapter 6: Number One Rule

**::Chapter six!! Okay, I lied, this is a little bit shorter then the last chapter. But I promise to have a long chapter soon!! Enjoy!::**

It didn't feel like four months has pasted when Edward had met Elizabeth for the first time, but each moment was something Edward never wanted to loss. Pulling on a long brown coat, opening the front door of the apartment, Edward walked out of building and started onto the cold winter streets. Passing people that walked past him, Edward slipped his hands into the pockets of his coat. Making his way out of the city and up to the only farm house that was close by, Edward started up the dirt road. For the past three days, Edward had been quite busy with work and hadn't really seen Elizabeth. Most of the time when he was working so much she would come by with her brother to watch what Edward would do at his job. But this week had been different, every time he would see Ben, Elizabeth was never with him. He thought of asking about were she was, but Edward didn't really know Ben that well and never got the chance to ask.

Walking up the front stairs of the farm house, Edward stood in front of the front door, giving it a small knock. Soon after he knocked, a tall young man with short dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes opened it, he looked a lot like his sister, the only thing different about him was the lightness in his eyes.

"I thought I would see you come around here soon. Please, come in." Ben told Edward as he moved some so he could walk in the warm house.

"Yes, I would have stopped by sooner, but I had been really busy at work."

"Yeah, I kind of thought you might have been."

Walking in the warm farm house, Edward soon heard Ben shut the door behind him. He was about to ask about Elizabeth, but before he could Ben seem to have took the idea from his mind.

"Elizabeth hasn't been well. She has been sick for the past couple days, the doctor came by this morning and he said she has come down with a fever."

Edward felt his eyes grow large.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Ben sighed, clearing his throat before speaking.

"I think she will. Every year she comes down with the same thing. She gets this awful fever, this all started happened after our father died. I don't know if it's just something that goes on in her body because she thinks of father and it makes her sick. As it was around this time that father lost his life."

Nodding at Ben after he spoke, Edward had seen his mother get sick as she didn't have his father around and it worried her. It was scary to think that Elizabeth was going through the same thing, but he had a feeling she would get better, as Ben said she did get this every year.

"Can I go see her?"

Nodding, Ben led Edward down the hall to a closed door.

"She maybe sleeping, but I think she would like that you came by to see her." He told Edward as he opened the wooden door to the room. Peeking in the room, he saw a bed with white sheets, a blonde haired girl lying under the sheets with a cloth on her forehead. Sitting on a night table was a bowl with water in it and a bottle that looked to hold some kind of medicine. Walking more into the bedroom, Edward looked down at Elizabeth's face. Her eyes were closed and she looked very pale then normal. Touching his finger on the cloth that lay on her forehead, he could tell that the water wasn't cold anymore, but very warm. Removing the cloth off her head, Edward dipped it in the water bowl on the nigh table. Moving some of her blonde hair out of her face with his right hand, he soon saw her stir. Seeing her move some, Edward moved his hand from her.

"No. Don't move it. It's cold."

Soon after she spoke, her blue eyes opened up and looked up at him. Looking down into her eyes, Edward nodded. Pulling a wooden chair that sat by her bed closer, sitting down, he rested his right hand that was made out of auto mail on her warm forehead.

"Better?" He asked her as he looked down into her face. Seeing her nod after he spoke, Edward felt a small smile come to his face. "How are you feeling?"

"Very weak, but I'm glad you came by. I was scared that you forgot about me and you were never going to come."

Shaking his head, Edward reached for the cloth in the bowl, only to find that it wasn't really cold, he guessed his hand would have to do for now.

"I could never forget about you, Lizzy. I thought about you the whole time when I was away from you. I have been pretty busy with work and it worried me that I didn't see you come by like you always do."

Nodding very lightly, Elizabeth closed her blue eyes shut again and pulled the sheet more up on her.

"Ed, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything."

Watching her take a deep breath before she spoke, Elizabeth nodded again.  
"I have been thinking about this. In our world, can people use alchemy to being people they have lost back?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, can you bring back someone that has died back to the world?"

Edward felt his stomach turn; did she just ask what he thought she did? Biting his lip, he tried to fight back from screaming. He was kind of glad Elizabeth had her eyes shut; he would hate her to see his face now.

"No! Never!"

Looking down at her face, he could seem a small frown form.

"Why not?"

"Because…because you just can't! You can't play God, Lizzy! No one can! That is one rule in alchemy; you can't bring humans back from the dead." Biting the sides of his cheeks; he tried to fight from yelling at her. He didn't want to upset Elizabeth; it would kill him if he did.

Watching her nod again, she soon opened her eyes back up.

"Sorry…I didn't know."

Sighing, Edward nodded back.

"I know. Lizzy, if you get too close to the sun you will burn."

After he spoke, he watched Elizabeth's eyes grow large.

"You said that before…when I asked you about your arm and leg, you said the same thing. I still don't know what it means…but you used it again."

Looking down into her eyes, Edward felt that he had spoke to much. Was it time she knew? It scared him, he didn't know if she would believe him. Yes, they had made up a world, well, she thought they had, but most of everything he had spoken of was true to him.

"Well, what it mostly means is that, if you do something that is forbidden, you will just get hurt."

Saved. He felt it was the best way to what he meant. How he wished he could tell her, but he didn't want her to think it was all lies of what he spoke of. Edward's biggest fear was losing Elizabeth. What if he told her and she wouldn't talk to him again. He would tell her, next time she brought up something that had to do with his world, he would. This he would keep his word on.


	7. Chapter 7: Dairy Mess

**::Chapter seven! Yes, I feel like each chapter is getting smaller. But I promise! Chapter nine is going to be longer! Anywho, enjoy!::**

"One more bite, Elizabeth; then you can go back to sleep."

Giving another sigh, the blonde haired girl nodded at her brother as she looked down at the spoon in front of her full of warm soup. Opening her month, Ben soon slipped the metal spoon into her month, she soon to swallow the warm food. Watching her eat from the chair beside Ben, Edward watched the pale girl lay back down on her bed. For the past couple days, Edward had come by to sit with Elizabeth. Each day he hopped to come in the farm house to see her better, but it seemed like each day she hadn't changed one bit. He's eyes soon looked at the wooden bowl that was handed to him.

"Could you please run this back into the kitchen; Beth should also have your lunch ready when you go in there."

Nodding at Ben, Edward took the empty soup bowl and got up from his chair. Making his way out of Elizabeth's room, he started down the hall and into the kitchen. Once he entered the room, he could see that Beth had already left, but sitting on the wooden table in the room was a lunch for him. Sitting the empty bowl in the metal sink, Edward made his way back over to wooden table, taking a seat behind the food. Sitting on a white glass plate was a ham and cheese sandwich and a sliced red apple. Across the plate sat a glass of something that Edward picked not to touch; milk. Even since he had been a young child, Edward hated milk; no, not hated, despised milk. Back at home everyone would say that he never grew because he would never drink it. Edward didn't know if this was true, but he dared to never touch the white drank, to him it smelled nasty and tasted worse.

Picking up the sandwitch off the plate, he took a bit of it, his eye still looking at the glass of milk in front of him. It grossed him out as he looked at it. Reaching his hand across the table, his fingers touched the glass, as he started to push it out of the way. Only getting it about an inch or two away from him, only moments later to knock the glass over, the white drink spilling all over the wooden table. Sighing, Edward got up from his seat and walked over to the sink to pick up a towel. Cleaning up the white mess, he felt like he had to hold his breath as the smell was making him sick.

"Edward, I thought I heard something fall, you okay?"

Turning to looked up from the mess, his gold eyes met the blues of Ben's.

"What are you doing?"

"I hate milk."

Reasing an eye brow at Edward, Ben laughed some.

"So, I guess the best way to get read of it was the spill it all over the table?"

Shaking his head, Edward picked up the turned over glass and sat it up on the table.

"I didn't mean to knock over; I just moved it and it spilled."

Laughing again, Ben nodded and went to pick up the now empty milk glass off the table.

"Would you like something else to drink?" He asked, sitting the glass in the sink with the soup bowl.

"Sure, anything but milk is fine with me."

Nodding, Ben made his way over to the cabinet to take out another glass.

Once the milk was cleaned up, Edward layed the towel back on the kitchen counter before sitting back in front of his lunch. Picking up his sandwich again, his eyes soon watched Ben sit a glass of orange juice in front of him.

"I guess that is the reason why you are shorter then most guys your age."

Glairing up at Ben, Edward tried to hold back from yelling.

"It's not my failt I am short! I really don't believe the whole thing that milk makes you grow taller."

Ben laughed as he started to help himself to a sandwich his Aunt had left for him on the kitchen counter.

"Well, my mom would always say I need to drink my milk if I wanted to be taller. I guess yours never told you that."  
"She did! I just hate milk!"

Laughing again, Ben nodded.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. I understand. Anyway, being short isn't such a bad thing, Elizabeth doesn't seem to mind."

Looking back up at Ben as he spoke of Elizabeth, he nodded. Elizabeth has told him before that she liked everything about him and didn't want him to change. If Elizabeth was fine with his height, he felt there was nothing to worry about.


	8. Chapter 8: Being Close

**::Chapter eight! Longer! As I promised! Thanks to everyone that has posted feed-back, I would comment back to everyone, but I always forget to. lol. Sorry about that!. Anywho; enjoy!::**

"It's still raining."

Looking out the window from her bed, Elizabeth sighed and nodded at Edward after he spoke. It had been raining the whole day, not like it really bothered her that much, as she still wasn't feeling like herself. She kind of liked laying in her bed and watching it fall while she talked some to Edward. Today she was feeling a little better and her fever had broke early that morning; but she still felt hot. Now as the sky had gotten darker, Elizabeth couldn't really see the rain drops falling. Turning her head away from the window, her blue eyes looked back at Edward. He sat in the normal wooden chair by her bed, a smile coming back to his face once he saw Elizabeth look back at him. Seeing his smiles gave her butterflies; Edward had such an amazing smile. Pulling the bed sheets back on herself as the feeling of being hot had left her and now she felt really cold. As she started to fix the sheets, she saw Edward get to his feet and help her pull the sheets over her; smiling as he helped. Deep down, Elizabeth felt so bad that she was sick and couldn't go places with him. She knew it must have been pretty boring to just sit around and do nothing as she waited to get better, but she never heard Edward say it was bothering him. She was just glade he was there to help and sit with her so she wasn't loney.

"Edward, it's getting late and Beth really doesn't want you to walk back home in the rain."

Both Elizabeth and Edward looked up at the door to see Ben standing by it.

"She said you could stay in the guest room down the hall if you want."

Getting to his feet, Edward nodded.

"Thank, Ben. I really wasn't looking forward to the walk home in this weather anyway."

Nodding back at Edward, Ben's eyes soon looked at Elizabeth.

"I think it would be best to let Edward get some sleep, Elizabeth. It's almost ten o'clock anyway; you should be sleeping as well."

Sighing, Elizabeth nodded at her brother; watching him leave the doorway soon after.

"Well, I guess I should be going to bed as well." His gold eyes looked back down at her.

Looking back up at him, Elizabeth nodded at Edward; reaching her hand up for him to take. Feeling his hand take hers, giving it a light squeeze, he smiled at her again before letting go and turning to leave the room and go down the hall. Once his foot steps were not heard anymore, Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes. The sound of rain could be heard tapping ageist the glass on her window; it was a calm sound, pretty relaxing, but Elizabeth couldn't sleep. Opening her eyes back up, the only light in her room coming from the some lights from the city. Her blue eyes looked back at the spot Edward had been at only moments ago. The thought that he was only just down the hall maybe under the covers of the guest bed made her so restless. She remembered only months ago when she had shunk into his bedroom in his house and slept in the bed with him. How she loved the feeling of being close to him. Only thing was, she never really got too close to Edward that much. The closest she had really got to him was in his bed last time and when he would offer his arm to her when they would walk places. He had never really hugged her or held her.

Looking up at the ceiling above her, she started to think maybe he didn't like her like she liked him. Or maybe he was just shy and was scared to show his feelings. It felt kind of like a childish thing, but maybe he just wasn't the best when it came to showing his feelings. Elizabeth felt that he did like her, as the way he would smile at her or even the way he would hold her hand, it was different then a friend would. As she thought about Edward more, it started to itch at her to want to be with him again. In her mind she started to think maybe she could sneak into his room again and sleep with him. The only bad thing about it was; what if Ben was still awake and he saw her. Before she knew it, she was pulling the bed sheets off herself and getting to her feet. The feeling of standing did make her feel weak and dizzy; as she really didn't move much with her being sick. Making her way across her bedroom floor, her feet moving lighty on the wood, hopping not to make any noise. Opening her door quietly, Elizabeth looked down the hall; seeing it was dark and that no one was around. Making her way down the hall, she soon found herself standing in front of the guest room door.

Placing her hand on the gold doorknob, Elizabeth gently turned it and pushed the door open. Looking around the room her eyes landing on a mess of long blonde hair that layed on a pillow. Shutting the door behind her quietly, Elizabeth walked across the room to the bed where the sleeping blonde haired boy laid. As she got closer to him, she could see he was laying on his back, unlike last time when she had snuck in his room he had been on his side. He was half way under this sheets, one of his legs poking out from under the white clothe. Another thing that was different then from last time was he only had boxers on not a shirt.

Seeing a small spot beside him, Elizabeth thought she could fit in the spot if she layed on her side. Lifted up a little bit of the bed sheets, she slowly crawled under them, laying down beside him. Placing her head on the pillow she soon started to feel him move some; feeling her heart begin to pound in her chest as he lifted his head off his pillow and sat up some. Watching his whip his eyes with his left hand, his gold's looked down to meet her blue's.

"Lizzy? Is something wrong?"

Biting her lip, Elizabeth sat up as well and sighed; what was she going to say? I came to sleep with you cause I really like you?

"I…I want to sleep with you." Her eyes left his as she felt like she wanted to hide right then. Last time was so much easier, he was in a deep sleep and didn't feel her getting in the bed. The idea of feeling dumb right then soon left her mind when she felt the cool touch of Edward's right hand touch her chin, lifting her face to look at his. Meeting his gold eyes again, Elizabeth felt like she was going to melt.

"I hope this isn't weird that I want to…"

"I don't think it is weird, Lizzy. As long as you are feeling okay."

Hearing that he was okay with her being there, she nodded.

"I'm feeling better, a little dizzy, but I don't feel as sick."

Nodding at her, Edward started to lay back down on the bed, this time holding his arm out for her to lay with him. Seeing him hold out his arm for her to join him, Elizabeth moved to lay back down beside him, her shoulders pressed agest his arm. Once she was beside him, Elizabeth felt his arm hold her close to him. She felt a smile come to her face; the close feeling, the feeling she had wanted, but never seem to have happen was happening. Snuggling close to him, Elizabeth layed her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, hopping the night would never end.


End file.
